


Waking Up Hurts

by Dinonid123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgore’s a sad boy, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Please hug this poor man, Short, Trauma, but very nice, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinonid123/pseuds/Dinonid123
Summary: Asgore wakes up crying many mornings. As his loving partner, you have to cheer him up.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Waking Up Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enbykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbykitty/gifts).



> This was a gift for my friend Pixie, as a fellow Asgore stan I knew that Asgore/reader fic would cheer them up because good lord is there not enough of it.  
> Also I wrote this in two hours and it’s the most productive I’ve been in months, sorry if you read my other stories and are waiting I promise I’m not dead!!!

Asgore Dreemurr woke up crying. An unfortunately common occurrence, sadly. Ever since his son had died, and the pain kept piling on him, the nightmares were frequent. For the longest time, no one knew. His wife had vanished, and he was afraid to get close to anyone. Even after the Barrier was broken, he still lived alone. He told others he was okay with it, and it’s not like anyone besides Frisk wanted to live with him, anyway. No one knew… until you. 

You had met him a few years ago, soon after the barrier was broken. You fell for him quickly, and though it took awhile for him to realize it, he fell for you as well. You had been together for almost a year and a half now, and the first time you had fallen asleep together after a date you woke up to his panicked breathing. Since then, you had become his first confidant, the one who knew what his mornings were like. You did your best to help him, reassuring him that he was okay and talking him through his problems. He did get better, having you by his side. They happened less often, and it got easier to get him out of it, but it still happened often enough. Today was no different.

You had fallen asleep in bed together, watching some movies he’d gotten you for Christmas a few days earlier. You fell asleep cradled in his arms, nuzzled up against his neck, his beard softly tickling your face. You woke up on the side of the bed, to the sound of Asgore muttering.  
“Dear…? What’s wrong?” You pushed the sleep away, pulling yourself up to look at him. He looked like a mess, his hair wild, his face red, tears running down his face. His paws covered his face, as if trying to prevent you from seeing him.  
“I… I’m sorry, when I woke up I almost pushed you off… It’s just that I... I saw them.” His voice was harsh, tired, and you could tell it had been awhile since he had woken up, and that he had been crying the whole time.  
“Oh, Asgore… Don’t worry about that.” You sit up and take his paws, moving them away from his face. He looks up at you, his mismatched eyes wavering, staring into yours. “How did you see them?”   
“They… they all came to me… and they didn’t even say anything they just…” His voice broke, and he crossed his arms, grabbing himself tightly. “They just looked at me. That was all they needed to do.”  
“I’m… so sorry Asgore.” You took his cheek in your hand, rubbing away his tears with your thumb. “I know it hurts. But you’re safe now. You don’t have to hurt anyone anymore.”   
“But… I did hurt people. I… I killed them, dear. And they were so young…” He furrowed his brow, and looked off to the side. “I’m an awful person. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you.”  
“Gorey… of course you deserve me!” You smiled warmly, raising his face so his eyes met yours again. “And even if you didn’t, it wouldn’t matter. Love is not something allotted out based on deservedness. I love you because you’re sweet and cute and kind.” You chuckled softly, raising your other hand to brush the hair off his face. “I know what you did, but it does not define you. I love you regardless.”   
“Oh, my rose… you truly are the kindest.” He laughed weakly. “I really do not deserve you. Putting up with my pain, ignoring my crimes…” He sighed. “I wish I could be better for you. You’re so wonderful, so sweet and cute and caring…” You blushed, loving how his voice seemed happier as he talked about you. “You’re an amazing young adult, darling. You can do so much better than this sad old monster.”   
“There is nothing better to me than you, dear.” You climbed into his lap, hugging his big torso the best you could. “You are so much more than a sad old man. You are my king. My handsome, strong, adorable, chubby king, who smells like flowers and tea, and makes me feel better than anyone else. I love you so much, Asgore.” He chuckled and wrapped his arms around you.   
“Thank you, my rose. I love you too, it’s just… so hard to believe you when my mind just keeps reminding me of how awful what I did was,” His voice sped up, nervous and scared. “How I lost all my family, how I couldn’t save my people, how I-”  
“Asgore.” You said his name sternly, making him stop with a gulp. You loosened your hug, moving back so your face was in front of his. “Not everything is your fault. Not everything is your personal flaw. You did you best to protect your family, to save your people, you were forced into killing them, and you fought through all of this pain by yourself. So many people would have never been able to handle all of that.” You moved your face closer to his, and he blushed, his eyes fixated on yours. “You didn’t deserve this. But you are so strong for getting through it. I’m so proud of you.”  
“Oh… oh dear… I…” He smiled, his eyes watering again. “Thank you. I am strong... I… I love you so much. My handsome little rose.” 

You smiled back at him, and the two of you closed your eyes, slowly letting your lips touch. He tasted like tea, and smelled like earth and flowers. You loved his kisses. His love was powerful and gentle, his embrace the most comforting thing you’ve ever experienced. You cradled his cheek with one hand, the other on his back, rubbing it softly. His paw cradled your whole head, pulling you closer, his other having run down your back and now softly cradling your butt. You groaned softly into the kiss, and he chuckled back. You smirked, letting your own hand fall and grab his fluffybuns. He moaned in surprise, and you giggled. Both of you pulled back, laughing and blushing.   
“Looks like someone’s feeling better,” you joked.  
“Well, I do have the best partner in the world to cheer me up.” He let his voice slip down low, putting on a flirtatious tone. “And nothing’s better than a nice squeezing of the fluffybuns first thing in the morning~”   
“Well, I’d say there’s nothing better than getting to squeeze some fluffybuns first thing in the morning~” You flirted back. The two of you looked at each other seductively in silence for a few seconds, then broke out laughing.   
“Gods, that never gets old.” He wiped the last tears off his face, smiling. “You’ve really got getting me happy down to a science, don’t you?”   
“I certainly have a lot of practice.”  
“Hey, I’m getting better!” He protested, blepping at you. You chuckled, and kissed him again.   
“Well, as much as I’d love to keep going with this fun, it is morning, and I’m getting hungry.” He groaned disappointedly.   
“Aww, come on dear! Breakfast can wait.” You sighed, and buried your face in his neck.  
“Fine, but I get to sleep in your mane for a bit longer.” Your voice was muffled, but he understood perfectly.  
“Alright, alright. But then I get to kiss you more.” He chuckled. “Then we can have breakfast.”  
“Sounds like a wonderful plan, Asgore’s.” You closed your eyes, smiling. His arm moved back up to your back, rubbing it softly.   
“I love you, Y/N.”  
“I love you, Asgore.”


End file.
